Aki Hinata
| voiced by = , , , , , | wordplay = | alias = | aliases = The Dynamite Woman | age = A secret, possibly in her Mid 30's (like 32-36 or so) | gender = Female | species = Pekoponian | born = | occupation = Editor of Shonen Tarō/Shonen Alpha |name = Aki Hinata}} is a main character in the Keroro Gunso franchise. Character Aki is the mother of Fuyuki and Natsumi Hinata and is the head of the family that Keroro lives with. Her exact age is unknown; however, she is believed to be around 35 years old.21 Whether it is supporting a family of three on her own, making late night runs to the printing press on her motorcycle, or kicking aliens around every few weeks, it is common belief (at least to the Keronians) that Hinata Aki is the strongest woman on Earth. Despite her fear of animals, she feels as though the Keroro Platoon is her own family (due entirely to them being shiny and possibly slimy, as opposed to the furry nature of most animals). As a chief manga editor/designer, she finds the aliens' lifestyle very interesting and often has spells of obsession over them. Appearance Aki is a fairly tall, attractive, curvaceous fair skinned lady with long dark blue hair and a magnificent bust size. She has teal eyes and wears glasses. She looks a lot like Fuyuki, something which is noted often in the series. She is usually seen wearing black shirt and white pants. When she drives, she additionally wears a red biker jacket and biker gloves. At home when she comes back from work, she takes off her jacket and gloves and starts to cook or relaxes. She wears a green t-shirt and light purple shorts on her days off. At the beach, she wears tight and skimpy clothes: a dark-gray tank top, a small sky blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up and tied up that you can see her belly, and a small skirt with a small belt. * Height - 172 cm (169 cm (5'5") in original anime) * Weight - 60 kg Personality Aki Hinata was called a Dynamite Woman . She is very skilled and athletic, similar to her daughter; however she resembles her son more closely in her appearance and warm personality. Aki is also very laid-back and calm, and it is rare to see her angry or worried, and she was the only Hinata member not to be surprised by seeing a frog-like alien in her house. As a matter of fact, she was overjoyed by his arrival because she could model him, which was "So much easier than being original!". Hinata works as an editor for a manga magazine called Shonen Tarō (Shonen Alpha in the anime). She rides a Honda CBR 1000 RR Motorcycle and she keeps her age a secret. However, she is around 30 years old because in episode 73, she was in her teens when Fuyuki and the Platoon when back 20 years into the past. Keroro also states that the toys Aki played with when she was younger are over 30 years old. She loves sticky things. Aki seems to be one of the few characters who likes Kururu and who he likes back. He saved her various times and seems to be concerned when something happens to her, which he normally isn't. Aki is much nicer to Keroro than Natsumi is with him, but, at the same time, she's actually feared even more by him in the rare occasions where they're opposed to each other. Natsumi is sometimes jealous of Keroro since her mother likes him so much. Most of the identity of Natsumi and Fuyuki's father is still unknown, but both in the manga and anime, he is named once, in the sentence: 'I used to go there with dad'. Aki seems to enjoy her feminine appearance and voluptuous figure, seeing how easily she attracts men (such as her co-workers) with her hot body as hinted in many episodes (it could give the impression that she may be somewhat flirtatious). In the English dub, the Pekoponians and Keronians both call her Super Hot Momma. One of her co-workers claims that Aki is so hot and attractive, that one would not expect her to be a mother of two. Work Aki works as a manga editor at Kadoyama Shoten which publishes the Shonen Tarō manga magazine (Shonen Alpha in the anime). In the manga, due to her influence and taking inspiration from Keroro himself, a series called Chieftain Geroro is launched. In the anime, the most famous series edited by her is Captain Geroro, which seemingly existed independently of Keroro in spite of their obvious similarities. In the 7th season, episode 317, she announces a new manga that will replace Captain Geroro in Shounen Alpha, a slice of life comedy called Kikurage-san. Relationships * Haru Hinata - father of her children (no proof of marriage) * Natsumi Hinata - Daughter * Fuyuki Hinata - Son * Loved by Kururu *Keroro- accepted as a pet and a family member. When it's one of her rare day-offs, she usually relaxes and talks with him. Calling Aki Trivia *Aki literally means 'Autumn or Fall'. *Aki's job takes up so much time that Natsumi needs to make dinner, as shown in episode 1. *Aki is shown to be a terrible driver, earning herself the nickname 'The Red Comet', due to her carelessness driving. Her driving skills making people drive off the road. **This nickname is a reference to Char Aznable from the Mobile Suit Gundam series who is also referred to as 'The Red Comet' **This is ironic since Char attained the epithet through his ace piloting skills while Aki attained her nickname through poor driving skills. *Aki is one of the only characters who can somewhat get along with Kururu, the other one being Mutsumi Saburo. *In Movie 5, Aki's usually very small glasses appear to actually fit her face. *Her three sizes are 92-60-86 (3M said in episode 11). *In episode 219, she appears as a five year old, thanks to Kururu's gun. *It is unknown why Aki is afraid of animals, she may have been attacked by a dog or cat in her youth. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hinatas Category:Humans Category:Pekoponian Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Keroro Gunso movies Category:Keroro Flash Series Category:Game Characters Category:Parent Category:Partner Category:Aki Category:Chibis Category:Main characters